


One of Laughter, One of Anguish

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927, 6927, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “ ‘Wake up, Sawada Tsunayoshi…’ The words caress the curve of his left ear, followed closely by fingers stroking through his hair to rest on the nape of his neck, warm and confident.” [2008.10.19]





	One of Laughter, One of Anguish

**One of Laughter, One of Anguish**

◊

Tsuna can tell from the very first whisper that this is _not_ Gokudera.

“Wake up, Sawada Tsunayoshi…” The words caress the curve of his left ear, followed closely by fingers stroking through his hair to rest on the nape of his neck, warm and confident.

Tsuna waits for the tingles on his skin to dissipate before turning towards his persistent visitor and opening his eyes. The silence stretches between them before he asks the question, “Why do you do this?”

The glow of Mukuro’s possession dances over Gokudera’s features. “Why don’t you ever stop me?”

Tsuna considers how best to answer, while Mukuro draws the covers aside and sits down on the bed, leaning one palm into the mattress on the other side of Tsuna’s hip. Tsuna knows where Mukuro _really_ is, back here in their rightful present. Since Reborn brought all of them to Italy for the summer before their last year of high school, the images of Mukuro’s water prison surface in his dreams more and more often. The thought of him there, trapped, makes Tsuna’s chest burn, reminding him how much further he still has to go to be strong enough to protect all his Family.

Mukuro sweeps his thumb along Tsuna’s lower lip, reclaiming his full attention. Then he answers his own question, somehow shifting Gokudera’s mouth into the arrogant smirk Tsuna remembers from the one and only time they’ve ever been face to face.

“You’re too _nice_, Tsunayoshi.”

_Maybe so_, Tsuna thinks, lifting his chin to meet Mukuro’s kiss.

There’s nothing of Gokudera’s fumbling or hesitation in what follows, no awkward gropes or bumping of noses and teeth; _this_ is a completely different person. Rokudo Mukuro knows what he’s about, conjuring a slow, twisting passion that takes hours to run its course, fed by a desperate need. It should be jarring to have Gokudera’s back arching above him in such smoothly controlled movements, Gokudera’s hair dampening with sweat above Mukuro’s steady, heated gaze, Gokudera’s lips pressed tight to his mouth, muffling their panting cries–but all Tsuna can see or touch is _Mukuro_. This kind of sensual perfection is the only way Mukuro knows how to be, his intense demands addictive and exhausting, a reality too unreal.

_I’m not that nice,_ Tsuna thinks, holding Mukuro closer, tighter, relieved that Gokudera won’t remember any of this in the morning, while he will not have the same luxury.

Every ache in his body as he showers and dresses for breakfast reminds him, the only memento Mukuro can leave behind. When Tsuna descends the stairs and turns the last corner to enter the Vongola Headquarters dining hall, Gokudera shoots up from his seat to greet him.

“Juudaime!” he waves, pointing to the empty chair next to him.

Tsuna balks at the shining smile Gokudera reserves for him alone, but he’s able to swallow down any lingering guilt when the rest of the table erupts in similarly enthused greetings. Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi in her orange goggles, and the relaxed, benign grin on Yamamoto’s face calm the flutters in his heart as he passes the Ninth’s black suited guards and takes the seat Gokudera has saved for him. The usual chaos of food snatching and arguing saves him from having to dwell on the sparkle in Gokudera’s eyes, and the refreshed excitement visible on his cheeks. The arrival of Dino and his men for after breakfast coffee further disrupts the morning in the best kind of way, and Tsuna has just forgotten everything and begun to feel normal again when Reborn declares it time to begin their training.

As the group disperses, Tsuna lingers in the back, anticipating the tug on his sleeve. He stops to face Gokudera, bracing himself.

“Ju–Juudaime,” Gokudera glances at the floor, unmasked eagerness flushing his cheeks.

“Er.. Yes?” Tsuna answers, trying not to look uncomfortable.

“Tonight, after dinner,” Gokudera glances back over his shoulder, nervous. “Can I…”

Tsuna stiffens, heart thumping.

“Juudaime,” Gokudera takes one hand in both of his, and meets his eyes, intense. “Can I–may I play piano for you? Please? I know just what to play since this is your first time here in Italy; I’ve always wanted to play for you and I promise not to take up too much of your time…”

Such bare emotions; Tsuna can’t bring himself to look away. He lets out a deep breath. “Of course,” he says. “Anytime.”

Gokudera fairly trembles in happiness, pressing his mouth to Tsuna’s knuckles and bowing repeatedly before jogging off down the hallway. “Thank you Juudaime! I will not disappoint!” He turns back to wave at least twice before disappearing out of sight.

_I’m not that nice,_ Tsuna thinks again, later, alone with Gokudera in the music hall, watching the glints on Gokudera’s moving fingers and remembering the feel of those same rings on his bared skin, whether bold or shy.

_I’m not that nice… to keep hold of you both._

◊

“The beauty of the world has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder.”

–Virginia Woolf


End file.
